


R+L

by magicbubblepipe



Series: A Moment Alone [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Prequel?, Sequel, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: The story of their tree.This is a sort of prequel to A Moment Alone but can be read by itself.





	R+L

Rhett’s slim back is hiding whatever he’s doing with his hands. Link approaches slowly, feet crunching over fallen leaves and sticks. Of course Rhett can hear him but he lets Link pretend to be sneaky. Scratching noises can be heard; Rhett’s digging at the bark of their tree with a pocket knife. Link’s breath ghosts across his freckled skin. He shivers before they even touch. 

Link leans up on his toes to press a kiss directly between his friend’s shoulder blades. “Whatcha doin, bo?” he asks. He can’t help but drag his lips over every beauty mark, raising goosebumps in his wake. 

Rhett takes in an audible breath. “I’ll show you,” he says. 

He moves aside, allowing Link to see his handiwork. There, etched into the tree is a roughly carved heart; in the middle are the letters R+L. Staring and staring, Link struggles to form words. He can feel those letters like they’ve been carved into his own chest. He puts a hand over his heart and it races under his palm. The warmth of Rhett’s hand is shocking on his bare shoulder; it slides up toward his neck, caressing him gently. Sparks of electricity are lighting up wherever Rhett’s fingers touch him and the warm spot in his hair where Rhett’s lips are kissing him. 

Blinking furiously, chasing back the stinging in his eyes, Link turns around and adheres himself to Rhett’s front. Rhett huffs at the force of the embrace but winds his long arms around Link, hugging him tight. Their shirtless chests are damp with sweat but it doesn’t matter; it feels beautiful. Link’s nipples drag across Rhett’s toned belly as he leans up toward his face, pebbling them into hard peaks. They both hiss at the intensity of the sensation and Link uses the opportunity to collide their open mouths. 

Rhett moans into him, hands clutching at Link’s perfect little waist. Link’s fingers rake through Rhett’s close-cropped hair and grab the back of his neck, pulling him in hard. It forces their mouths wide; their teeth clack together but neither one can care. The familiar hunger creeps up and consumes them like it always does, makes them desperate for more. Rhett wordlessly pulls Link down with him into the grass, pulling the other boy on top of him. 

Link gasps when their lips part, eagerly rolling his hips down to meet Rhett’s arousal with his own. Rhett makes a strangled sound and grabs Link by the hair, crushes their mouths back together in a mess of tongue and teeth. It’s wet and sloppy but it’s perfect and everything they need. It’s what they can’t say; what Rhett carved into the tree. Later, Link will probably be embarrassed that he got so worked up over something so simple but he’s seventeen and so in love with his best friend he can hardly breathe.  

He knows Rhett wants him just as much as he does but his big hands are stilling Link’s hips. He understands; this isn’t what their tree is about. Not for hasty, stolen trysts but for slowing down, for holding each other and drawing out every moment. Eventually, the desperation behind their kisses ebbs and is replaced with languid sensuality. They lie in each other’s arms, fingers dragging gently along bare skin, tongues moving together like a slow, rolling tide. 

They’ve got hours to work themselves up, to drive each other crazy before they give in. Rhett will tease him with his roaming fingers and plump lips until Link is whining and begging for him. But Link has to wait for the unspoken signal; Rhett’s hands grabbing him by the ass and dragging their cocks together. Then Link will groan as if he’s been holding it in forever and start to rock against him. It won’t take them long to reach the edge, Link’s thighs trembling, voice high and thin as he cries Rhett’s name. 

All it takes is Rhett pulling him down, locking their lips together and Link’s coming in his pants. Rhett grabs hold of him tight, his feet on the ground and grinding up into the hot weight of Link’s body still shivering on top of him. His orgasm starts before Link’s ends and they’re both panting together, whispering love into each other’s mouths. The pleasure is so intense it’s nearly pain, Rhett’s eyes tearing up as he spills into his own shorts. 

Limbs still fizzling with bliss, they lay together in the grass beneath their tree. They’re sticky and hot and smell like what they’ve just done; there would be no denying it. They make a wordless agreement, as they usually do, to go to the river. They clean their underwear the best they can and hang them up on a branch while they swim, cooling off their flushed skin. Later, they’ll walk home together, fingers laced until they leave the woods. They’ll trade a secret kiss when they go their separate ways. 

Then Link will turn around, smile and say, “Same time tomorrow?” 


End file.
